Enséñame a amar
by narushizu4ever
Summary: Nuestro capitán quiere saber que es el amor,¿Y quien mejor que Nico Robin para explicarcelo? Primer fic de One Piece TwT


**Enséñame a amar **

**/Ohaio-gosaimasu! Uy si que estoy emocionada esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de One piece n/n, Así que no me maten por el resultado recuerden One piece le pertenece a Echiro Onda y yo no gano nada al hacer esto/**

La tripulación del sombrero de paja se encontraba como de costumbre navegando para encontrar el One Piece y volver a Luffy rey de los piratas.

Si todos estaban haciendo lo que siempre solían hacer Zoro entrenaba con la espada, Nami veía un mapa para saber cuando exactamente llegarían a su próximo destino, Sanji la asechaba mientras le lanzaba piropos, Robin leía un libro y Luffy…se quedaba viendo a Sanji y Nami.

-Umm-era el sonido que salía de la boca del joven capitán-

Robin que estaba a escasos centímetros de él alcanzo a oírlo

-¿Sucede algo capitán?-pregunto amablemente la mujer-

-Es que me preguntaba… ¿Por qué Sanji molesta a Nami?-respondió viendo a la arqueóloga a de frente-

-Oh, eso…-Robin se puso una mano en la barbilla pensando en que contestar-Bueno vera… Sanji quiere que Nami le de un le demuestre afecto-explico lo mas sencillo que pudo-

-¡Pero si son amigos y no hay sentimiento más fuerte que ese!-exclamo Luffy con su típica energía-

Ella solo sonrío adoraba la actitud de su superior era amable, inquieto, enérgico, soñador y con unas enormes ganas de vivir y dar la vida por sus nakamas, él era todo lo que ella no era hasta que la conoció y la salvo; definitivamente ella _**amaba **_ eso de su capitán.

-Se equivoca capitán-lo corrigió ella-

-¿Uh?, No entiendo-pronuncio el joven-

-Bueno vera hay una muestra que aunque igual es un poco más grande que la amistad, el amor…-le contesto viéndolo fijamente-

Cosa que él noto

-Robin dime ¿Cómo diferencio el amor de la amistad?-inquirió el chico de goma-

-¡Oh bueno eso es muy sencillo!-respondió-La amistad es gente que te agrada, que tu les agradas y que daría la vida por ti como toda su tripulación, y como usted que jamás dejaría abandonado a nadie a su suerte…-termino ella-

Mientras pensaba en eso la arqueóloga recordaba aquél día en que la salvo

-Dime que quieres vivir…-murmuro ella lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser escuchado-

-¿Uh, dijiste algo?-pregunto Luffy quien al parecer no la había escuchado-

La otra negó con la cabeza y le sonrío, él respondió el gesto

-¿Y…que es el amor?-pregunto de nuevo mirándola-

-El amor es…es algo difícil de explicar con palabras-le dijo con la vista fija al frente y viendo el profundo mar-Es un sentimiento que te hunde en un sinfín de emociones tanto buenas como malas, es algo que hace que actúes tontamente tal vez más de lo normal hacia una persona es especifico sin la cual no puedes vivir y por la que darías tu vida…-concluyo-

-¡Wow, suena a algo más poderoso que los cañones de Ussop!-exclamo emocionado el capitán-

Robin río discretamente, ese chico si que la hacia actuar de otra manera no solo a ella sino a toda la tripulación pero a ella la había encaminado a la luz salvándola de vivir en el infierno, Ese ese chiquillo de imborrable sonrisa y total ingenuidad la había cautivado por completo.

-Así parece…-comento la chica demonio volviendo a la normalidad- Y es más hermoso aún…-

-¡¿Cómo hay más?- le pregunto con una mirada de curiosidad en sus ojos-

-Así es…si la persona de la cual estas enamorada te corresponde comenzara la más hermosa historia de amor-explico-

-¡Wow, Robin tu si que sabes mucho me alegra tener a alguien como tú en mi tripulación!-le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y le sonreía de oreja a oreja-

Ella también le sonrió pensando que había dado por terminada la conversación y podía regresar a leer cuando de pronto…

-Dime una cosa más… ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien de la forma en la que dices?-pidió saber-

Ella se sorprendió por ese comentario pero mantuvo la calma

-Así es…-cerro sus ojos evitando mirarlo cosa que lo extraño-Pero…él nunca se dará cuanta de lo que siento-confeso viendo al mar mientras evitaba derramar una pequeña lagrima que anunciaba su salida-

Cosa que no logro…aquella gota de tristeza salió de su encierro, Luffy quien antes estaba sorprendido ante la contestación de su compañera, ahora estaba furioso sabiendo que había un tipo que hacia sufrir a Robin y aun así ella lo amaba.

El joven solo pensaba en como hacer sufrir a aquel infeliz que era tan estúpido como para no darse cuanta de lo que ella sentía

¡¿Es decir Como puede no hacerle caso a alguien como ella? Era inteligente, hermosa, con una sonrisa que derretiría hasta al más frio corazón, leal, elegante y sobre todo siempre daría la vida por sus compañeros.

¡En definitiva ese tipo tenia que ser un verdadero idiota!

Luffy quería saber el nombre y dirección de ese hombre para ir a golpearlo en primera por hacer sufrir a Robin y en segunda por robarle ser tan idiota y dejarla ir, justo cuando iba a preguntar quien era el mísero sujeto ella hablo

-¿Y usted capitán?...Ahora que sabe que es el amor, ¿Alguna vez lo ha vivido?-cuestiono ella-

-Sí…pero la mujer a la que amo no me corresponde-le respondió deprimido-

La mujer lo vio ese no es el Luffy que ella conocía jamás lo vio en ese estado, Tan deprimido, tan desilusionado, tan vació, tan ella antes de conocerlo.

Se acercó a él a tal distancia que ambos se tenían frente a frente claro que con la excepción de que ella era más alta

-Capitán, perdóneme por esto…-se agacho a la altura de su superior y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios-

Chopper que vio la escena trato de articular palabra pero no lo logro si no después de que el contacto entre la arqueóloga y el chico del sombrero de paja terminara

-A C-Chicos…Ro-Ro ella y L-Luffy-pronunciaba como podía el impactado renito-

Los demás que estaban haciendo a sus cosas voltearon a ver a el pequeño medico que señalaba con su patita la escena

-Capitán lo siento yo no quería…bueno si pero no debí…-se explicaba como podía la morena-

Luffy solo la tomo con fuerza y la beso apasionadamente en los labios enfrente de toda la tripulación que había dejado de hacer lo suyo para ver el alboroto.

Y vaya alboroto Chopper en shock por lo que vio, Ussop y Nami tratando de que Sanji no armara un botín en contra de su capitán por besuqueamineto de una mujer que no es de su propiedad, Zoro se limitaba a sonreír de medio lado y seguía entrenado.

Mientras la nueva pareja se besaba con pasión sin importarle nada lo que sucedía a su alrededor, En definitiva Luffy ya sabía lo que era el amor y de la mejor persona su amada Nico Robin futura reina de los piratas.

**FIN**

**/Wii! Aww a mi me gusto….ahora a oír como se destrozan mis sueños en esta sección por parte de personas que si los conocen xD, en fin yo trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible y de que queden sus personalidades a como se ve en el anime y si no me quedo bonito ya ni modo al menos lo intente xD quiero dedicar este fic a dos escritores que si saben de LuRo y que me inspiran a escribir estas cosas (a pesar que no me conocen porque yo nunca les he dejado review pero ya lo voy a hacer xD) HanaHana y F10S LxR si quieren fics buenos de esta parejita visítenlos aquí en FF en fin ,Naru fuera paz./**

**P.D: Por cada review que dejas Luffy esta a un paso más cerca de volverse rey de los piratas…ok no pero aun así deja xD. **


End file.
